lawandorderfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:MtaÄ
Archiv 1 Darstellerbox Hallo! Gibt es ein html-kürzel, damit ich die Infos in einer Darstellerbox zentrieren kann? Gruß, --Jefferson Hope 16:45, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Hängt davon ab, was du machen willst - willst du eine Option um es individuell in jedem Artikel machen zu können oder willst du es bei allen machen? In beiden Fällen gibts text-align: center;, aber wenn man es für nur eines machen will sollte man ein #if-Konstrukt machen. Sag mir einfach, welche Infos du zentrieren willst und ich gucke ob ich das hinbekomme. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 14:54, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich hab grad an den Darstellerboxen etwas gearbeitet und fände es gut, wenn die rollen zentriert aufgeführt würden und darunter zentriert die serien, in denen die rollen auftauchen..., gruß--Jefferson Hope 15:51, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich hab das Ganze erstmal zentriert. Hoffe, das kommt so hin wie du es dir vorgestellt hast! Marc-Philipp (Talk) 14:30, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Super!--Jefferson Hope 17:39, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Episodenseiten Schade, so viel mühe mit den bildern! Ich finde die episodenbilder teilweise so nichtssagend... zur orientierung finde ich ein jeweiliges staffelbild viel sinnvoller und übersichtlicher, das standfoto hat man ja in der staffelübersicht, die portraits der gastdarsteller im jeweiligen charakterartikel - naja... dann eben doch benson, stabler und co in hundertfacher variante. gruß--Jefferson Hope 14:17, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Es geht ja nicht nur um die SVU-Artikel - als Leser finde ich es persönlich besser, einen Screenshot aus der Folge zu haben als ein Staffelübersichtsbild, weil das so aussieht, als ob man sich nicht die Mühe machen wollte ein passenderes Bild rauszusuchen. Außerdem finde ich, wenn wir schon die Möglichkeit haben, die englischen Episodenbilder zu nutzen, sollten wir das auch tun. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 14:33, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Wie immer ihr euch bei SVU entscheidet, bei L&O lasst bitte die Staffelbilder - die finde ich sehr orientierungsfreundlich, da ja das Personal regelmäßig wechselt.--The Walchow Man 15:15, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich finde wenn, dann sollte es konsequent sein - was wir ggf. machen können, ist beide unterbringen (Staffelbild am Ende der Vorlage? und wenn, dann guck ich ob das automatisch geht, vmtl nicht, aber ich probiers). Die unterschiedlichen Bilder sind auch nützlich in der "Lies mehr" Rubrik unter dem Artikeltext - allein mit Titel und dem ständig gleichen Bild sind die relativ unnützlich. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 16:05, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::Na, das wäre doch ein guter kompromiss...gruß--Jefferson Hope 17:42, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Adminrechte Da ich Administrator für ein anderes wiki bin, reicht es mir, hier ab und an mal was zu vervollständigen. Schade, dass sich hier sonst niemand weiter einfindet - aber die begeisterung für die serie hält sich offenbar in grenzen... aber danke für den vorschlag. gruß--Jefferson Hope 09:43, 1. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hintergrund Hab mal ein Bild hochgeladen, das evtl. dem Franchise eher nah kommt - es besteht nun mal nicht nur aus SVU - vielleicht kannst du dich ja damit anfreunden... gruß--Jefferson Hope 20:49, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Adminrechte Ich beantrage hiermit ein Admin zu werden! I want you Baby Very much! (Diskussion) -- 14:50, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Antrag abgelehnt, die Sitzung ist vertagt! Spaß beiseite - du hast bereits in zu vielen Wikis Adminrechte beantragt und anschließend nicht daran weitergearbeitet, darum möchte ich dir die Adminrechte hier nicht geben. Dennoch viel Erfolg weiterhin! Marc-Philipp (Talk) 10:50, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC)